Kyo's Confession
by Kaba-kun
Summary: One Shot Kyo tells Tohru about his feelings for her. Short and my first romance scene so please R & R. Kyoru.


**Kyo's Confession**

Sunlight spilled into the rooms of Shigure Sohma's house. The wind whittled by gently against the windows, the trees softly chorused as birds sang merrily in the morning light. Out of the four members of the household, only two were awake.

Tohru Honda was up and about (though quietly to not disturb the others). Within the kitchen, a small pot of rice was steaming quietly, along with the rhythmic sound of scallions being chopped up.

"Ow!" Tohru said suddenly, her cutting of the vegetables coming to a halt. She glanced at her thumb – a newly instated blood-red nick was stinging painfully. Brushing her auburn hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears, she rummaged for some bandaids.

"Uwehhh… where did I put them again?" Tohru said softly to herself. In her search for the bandages, she did not notice Kyo enter the kitchen.

"Doko…." She murmured. Kyo looked up and focused his eyes against Tohru.

"What are you looking for?"

"Uuweh! I didn't see you there, Kyo!" Tohru said, startled. Looking equally surprised at Tohru's loud reaction, he stuttered, "G-good Mo-orning—Tohru-u." he added.

_You sound like a fool, damn it! _He thought to himself.

"Good morning to you too!" she said cheerfully.

"What are you looking for, Tohru?" he asked again.

"Bandaids… I cut myself while chopping those scallions…" she said sullenly.

"Here, I'll look for them. You better wash your hands." Kyo said, waving her away from the various drawers.

"No! I simply could not impose you to do tha—" Tohru said defiantly, before being cut off. "Damn it stop being so apologetic about everything!" he yelled, a bit too loud.

"I-im sorry, Kyo-kun! I'll remember next time! I'm really sorry!" Tohru said quickly.

_Damn, you messed up again._ Thought Kyo.

"Y-you don't have to always be so sorry about everything, Tohru." Kyo said, regaining his composure.

"Ehhh?" Tohru mumbled, looking confused.

"You don't always have to apologize for everything that you did. It's okay. People make mistakes and sometimes just…not do the best thing. But if it's something so small, you don't need to be so sorry about it." Kyo said, looking into the distance.

Tohru tilted her head to one side. "Okay…" she whispered.

"Anyways, here are the bandaids." Kyo said without looking at her. Tohru accepted the box and began to fumble on a bandage. Kyo resumed her position and began to slice the vegetables.

"Kyo, its okay. You don't have to…" Tohru said softly.

"No, this way more work gets done faster, anyways. And… there might be… time left over…" Kyo said quietly.

"Nani…?" Tohru whispered.

Kyo took a deep breath. His voice sounded strangely distant when he said, "Th-there's something I want to talk to….you about."

"Hai…"

The two finished preparing breakfast in silence. After putting away the used utensils, Kyo turned to Tohru, his eye's determinedly avoiding hers.

"Let's… go out side." He said abruptly.

"Sure." Tohru said quizzically.

Awkwardly they stood outside, in the backyard. The trees swayed gently and birds chirped brightly as the two stood in silence.

"Oh, Kyo I should put the laundry out!" Tohru made a move towards the house, but Kyo said unintentionally harshly, "No. It'll wait!"

_You're an idiot, you know that right? _Kyo thought. _You never do anything right. She always gets apologetic and you get flustered. _

"Uuwehh! I'm sorr—" Tohru said, before cutting herself off.

"It's okay." Kyo said, turning away from her. He took a deep breath.

"There's something I've been meaning to say…okay?" Kyo bit his lip.

She nodded.

"Tohru…I..I…I love you!" He said loudly, whirling around.

Tohru looked at him with a look of utmost shock in her eyes.

_Oh SHIT. She'll hate you now! She'll think you're a lunatic! _He angrily thought. Kyo turned and tried to run, but Tohru's gentle hand clasped around his arm.

"Kyo…" she said softly. "Kyo… I don't know this feeling I have for you. Whenever I see you, I feel happy inside. I feel safe and..and.." she gulped. "I have this feeling of… not wanting to let go of you… not wanting to lose..you…" She went limp.

Kyo turned around and looked at Tohru squarely in the eyes. Her brown hair now hung in front of her face. Kyo gently brushed it aside and softly placed his hand her cheek. Tohru closed her eyes as Kyo bent towards her in a kiss. She did not flinch or make a move to run away, and after a few sunlight moments they broke apart.

Tohru did not speak. Kyo didn't dare look at her. _Shit. You just KISSED her. She might not even like you back damnit!_

"Kyo…" Tohru said quietly, stepping closer to him. He looked up, blushing shyly.

"I..I..think….no…I do….I love you…. too."


End file.
